Lost
by Diana Lua
Summary: Ele estava perdido, em vários e diferentes sentidos... Dentre seus desafetos e suas inabilidades, estava ela; uma mulher bonita, mais que bonita. [Vegeta refletindo sobre a vida e seu relacionamento com Bulma; TWT; Oneshot; Texto levemente erótico; light drama; PG-14]


**Lost**

Ele estava perdido. Em vários e diferentes sentidos...  
Havia perdido seu reino, sua mãe e irmãs, suas posses, seu orgulho.  
Nada mais restava senão uma alma devastada e fria, cheia de um orgulho cruel e sádico.

Ele faria o mundo pagar por sua ruína.

Fora obrigado a viajar para longe, fugindo de um destino que jamais acreditou ser seu.  
E agora encontrava-se naquele lugar, preso, perdido sendo obrigado a aceitar a ajuda e amizade de pessoas que sempre considerou inferiores.

Não que ele fosse admitir coisa alguma.

Dentre os seus desafetos, causas de seu orgulho ferido, do sentimento profundo, nunca admitido a luz do dia, de fracasso…  
Dentre seu desespero, sua necessidade, sua irritação, sua frustração…Dentre toda sua extrema tormenta, suas possibilidades e inabilidades, contra todas as chances, estava ela.

Uma mulher bonita, mais que bonita.  
Despertava seus instintos primários mais famintos, aqueles que ele sabia não ser capaz de controlar.

Ela era perigosa... sempre fora.  
Porque ela era exatamente como ele, indecifrável.  
Havia uma armadura, talvez não tão real quanto a dele: uma mais velada. Ela não era a pessoa que aparentava ser, que se esforçava para parecer.  
Ele sabia que havia algo muito diferente por baixo daquela máscara de menina mimada e mandona, de mulher escandalosa.

Percebera pela primeira vez quando ela cuidara dele após a explosão da câmara de gravidade.  
Acordou e a encontrou adormecida ao seu lado, tão calma, serena. E quando ela abriu os olhos azuis - desprevenida, despreparada para recolocar-se no papel atuava - havia algo mais lá, algo profundo, um certo entendimento.  
Era como se ela soubesse quem eu era até mesmo melhor que eu; havia um reflexo de mim dentro dela. Eu não poderia me esconder nem se quisesse. Por outro lado ela também não.

Foi como um pacto silencioso.

Eu nunca precisei dizer, embora, de fato tenha dito, a única coisa que realmente me interessava era ser o mais poderoso.  
Não era o momento para pensar em mais nada. Eu não poderia...  
Pensei que ela entenderia, e ela pareceu entender.

Seus lábios de mel e seda são simplesmente viciantes.  
Quando estamos juntos entrelaçados nos lençóis, eu posso ser eu mesmo e tê-la inteira só para mim.  
Não é preciso me preocupar com hierarquia, honras, conquistas...  
Minha única conquista é o prazer dela.

Os gemidos, a doce tortura de vê-la se retorcer em uma deliciosa agonia, tremendo, gemendo, pedindo por mim, por mais...  
O rosto corado, os lábios entreabertos ofegantes.  
O contorno de seu pescoço pálido e suas costas arqueadas, seus seios macios redondos, o colo plano e liso...  
Pernas grossas fortes, entreabertas, prontas para me receber, me permitir encontrar meu prêmio, sentir seu gosto e faze-la pegar fogo, derretendo na minha boca, em minhas mãos e então, só então, preenchendo-a com todo meu desejo.  
Sentir suas mãos me agarrando, apertando, as unhas riscando minha pele, querendo marcar meus músculos de aço com seus dedos finos e delicados.

Seus sedosos e brilhantes cabelos, enroscados em meus dedos, embaraçando-os…  
Torturá-la até que não possa mais suportar.  
Vê-la, finalmente, vez após vez, alcançando a libertação, incontrolável, impetuosa, mais bela e deliciosa do que jamais poderia ser, e permito-me enfim acompanhá-la, deixando-me levar, finalmente relaxar, me esvaindo, quase explodindo dentro de seu delicado e ardente corpo.

Depois, nada mais existe além de seu leve peso sobre meu corpo deliciado.  
Seu pequeno coração descompassado, ressoando firme contra meu peito largo.  
Sua respiração, rala e quente contra minha pele suada.

Por mais que eu não admita facilmente, nesses momentos sou apenas dela e ela é apenas minha.  
Por mais que eu me recuse encarar, é nesse corpo, nesse ardor, nesse ser que encontro minha paz, minha libertação, minha realização.

A conversa serena que acontece, não parece ser de nenhum de nós e sim de ambos, misturada, entrelaçada como nós mesmos. Eu a amo entre um intervalo e outro, nos permitimos uma intimidade tão natural, que nem meu orgulho pode afastar.

Fora dali sou o poderoso príncipe e ela a orgulhosa cientista.

Às vezes me irrito com a situação mas não posso evitá-la.  
A desejo sedento como a água perdido em um deserto.  
Parece um feitiço o fato que eu não consiga simplesmente me saciar.  
Conforto-me em vê-la na mesma situação.

Embora ela tenha conseguido separar o que temos e o que somos...

Eu posso ver nos olhos dela que alguma coisa mudou.  
Sinto em seu toque, em seu cheiro.  
Afinal ela é uma mulher, forte eu admito, por ter conseguido por tanto tempo separar...  
Mas ela é mulher e não pode impedir-se de se envolver pelos sentimentos, ainda que nada declare, honrando o pacto silencioso que fizemos.

Ela continua a ser minha obedientemente a cada vez que a procuro.  
Algumas vezes ela também me procura e da mesma forma sou submissamente seu.

Alguma coisa dentro de mim mudou também.  
Mas eu não quero olhar, não quero pensar.  
Minha soberba refreando-me, lembrando-me que seria hora… seria realmente hora de acabar com todo esse envolvimento, antes que se torne mais do que o pacto que simplesmente fizemos. Mais do que só carne, mais do que só satisfação, mais do que só comodidade…

Não sei se tenho força…  
Sem dúvida não tenho desejo…  
Talvez já seja tarde demais.

Mas minha arrogância nem admite, nem abre mão…  
E eu continuo sendo seu tanto quanto ela continua a ser minha…  
E nosso pacto continua em silêncio.

E eu continuo perdido, em vários e diferentes sentidos...

* * *

 _Diana Lua_

 _Diana C. Figueiredo_

Escrito em: 30/08/2011

Revisado em: 09/12/2016

* * *

# Eu encontrei esse texto ao restaurar um backup de um computador velho. Ela estava assim terminadinha, eu não sei porque nunca publiquei antes... eu acho, pelo que notei no arquivo, eu pretendia fazer um espelho dela na visão da Bulma, e talvez por isso nunca tenha colocado no ar e acabei esquecendo. Bem, aqui está ela, e não prometo, mas quem sabe um dia eu realmente faça o espelho com a visão dela em relação a esse relacionamento... ^_^


End file.
